История обновлений
Список обновлений *Релиз Hill Climb Racing на платформе Android (22 сентября 2012). *Обновление 1.1 **Новый этап: Шоссе *Обновление 1.2 (релиз: 13 октября 2012) **Новый этап: Пещера *Обновление 1.3 (релиз: 26 октября 2012) **Новые аппараты: Грузовик-чудище и Гоночная машина *Обновление 1.4 (релиз: ноябрь 2012) **Новый аппарат: Кроссовый мотоцикл **Новые этапы: Марс и Чужая планета *Релиз Hill Climb Racing на платформе iOS (9 ноября 2012) *Обновление 1.5 (релиз: 6 января 2013) **Новый аппараты: Раллийная машина, Танк и Квадроцикл *Обновление 1.6 (релиз: 23 февраля 2013) **Новый аппарат: Снегоход **Новые этапы: Арктическая пещера and Лес *Обновление 1.7 (релиз: 12 апреля 2013) **Новый этап: Гора **Больше апгрейда двигателя для танка и снегохода *Обновление 1.8 (релиз: 17 апреля 2013) **Новый аппарат: Супер дизель 4Х4 *Обновление 1.9 (релиз: 20 июня 2013 на платформе Android) **Новый аппарат: Автобус *Обновление 1.10 (релиз: 12 августа 2013 на платформе Android) **Новые аппараты: Трактор и Багги **Новые этапы: Грязевой котёл и Вулкан *Обновление 1.11 (релиз: 25 сентября 2013 на платформе Android) **Новый аппарат: Экраноплан **Новый этап: Пляж *Обновление 1.12 (релиз: 11 ноября 2013 на платформе Android) **Новые аппараты: Детский Экспресс и Одноколёсник **Новый этап: Американские горки *Релиз Hill Climb Racing на платформе Windows Phone (27 ноября 2013) *Рождественское обновление 1.13 (релиз: 17 ноября 2013 на платформе Android) **Новый аппарат: Драгстер **Новые этапы: Ночь и Рождество **Изменён фон загрузки в котором появился логотип компании Fingersoft *Обновление 1.14 (релиз: 5 февраля 2014 на платформе Android) **Новый аппарат: Полицейская машина **Новый этап: Крыши домов **Рекорды для каждого аппарата и каждого этапа *Обновление 1.15 (релиз: 28 марта 2014 на платформе Android, 3 апреля на платформе Windows Phone и 19 апреля на платформе Windows 8) **Новый аппарат: Скорая помощь **Новый этап: Свалка **Изменён экран выбора этапа/аппарата в котором появились настройки выхода, выбор языка, звука, мелодии и магазина. *Обновление 1.16 (релиз: 12 мая 2014 на Android, May 23 мая на Windows Phone и Windows 8) **Новый аппарат: Big Finger **Новый этап: Строительство **Рекорды **Расстояние до следующего бензобака когда мало топлива *Обновление 1.17 (анонсирован 25 июня 2014 и релиз состоялся на Android 27 июя, на Windows Phone 30 июня и на Windows 8.1 2 июня) **Новый аппарат: Фургон хиппи **Новые этапы: Радуга *Обновление 1.18 **Новый аппарат: Севший на луну **Достижения **Исправлено расстояние до ближайшего бензобака **Настройка прокрутки фона на этапах **Новый перевод: Финский *Обновление 1.19: **Костюм графа Дракулы Halloween driver costume **Новый этап: Призрачно **Kinetic scrolling in stage and car menus **Одно новое достижение *Обновление 1.19.1: **Исправлены проблемы с Фургоном хиппи **Исправлены проблемы с Детским экспрессом *Обновление 1.19.2: **Исправлена проблема фоновой музыком на платформе Android 5.0 Lollipop **Исправление ошибок *Обновление 1.20: **Новый аппарат: Сани **Новый этап: Северный полюс **Исправление ошибок *Обновление 1.20.1: **Устранение ошибок в этапе Северный полюс **Исправление ошибок *Обновление 1.20.2: ** Новые поддерживаемые языки:Бразильский и Португальский **Исправлены проблемы устройств с x86 **Исправление ошибок *Обновление 1.20.3: **Исправление ошибок *Обновление 1.20.4: **Исправление ошибок **Новые аппараты: Мини-байк, Супер внедорожник **Новый этап: Атомная станция **Теперь при запуске показывается версия игры *Обновление 1.31.0: Гараж (22 декабря 16) ** Build the vehicle of your dreams. The Garage gives you dozens of new vehicle combinations. ** Collect and upgrade chassis, engines and tires for your vehicle ** Create unique vehicles by mixing chassis, engines and tires ** Balance your car by tuning chassis, engines and tires ** Store your custom vehicles in the garage *Обновление 1.31.1: ** исправлены проблемы с устройствами на Android 4.3 и 4.4 ** Исправлен Android TV ** Исправление ошибок Видеогалерея Hill Climb Racing for Android and iOS Trying out something new for Hill Climb Racing Hill Climb Racing The upcoming 1.6.0 update|Предстоящее обновление 1.6.0 Hill Climb Racing - Diesel power in upcoming 1.8.0|Мощь дизеля в 1.8.0 Hill Climb Racing for Android, iPhone and iPad|Hill Climb Racing для Android, iPhone и iPad. Также этот ролик присутствует в Google Play Tourist Bus for Hill Climb Racing|Автобус в Hill Climb Racing Hill Climb Racing 1.10 update preview|Обновление 1.10 Preview of Hill Climb Racing 1.11 with Hovercraft and Beach level|Обновление 1.11 Hill Climb Racing Preview of the upcoming 1.12 version|Обновление 1.12 Hill Climb Racing 1.13 christmas update|Рождественское обновление 1.13 Hill Climb Racing 1.14 update preview|Обновление 1.14 Hill Climb Racing 1.15 update preview|Обновление 1.15 Hill Climb Racing 1.17 update preview|Обновление 1.17 Категория:Игра